


Finally, just us!

by MWH1503



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWH1503/pseuds/MWH1503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole’s mind wandered; falling for Waverly took a blink of an eye and a smile. But what happens when we are finally together, just us. No revenants, no blood, no guns, no work, just us!”<br/>--------------</p><p>(Set after E13, Waverly got possessed and the dream team figured a way to get the cute Earp well again. This fic looks into the lives of Waverly and Nicole after the aftermath of zombies, getting shot, being possessed and successfully rescuing Dolls.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the weekend to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my very first time writing anything not related to either work or university. I must say i am quite nervous putting this out there.  
> The inspiration behind this is that i wanted to read something like this, i wanted to see lives of the Wynonna Earp team come to normal. I needed them to have a weekend by themselves to chill and figure where they all stood. I am planning to write more chapters so please feel free to comment and give your ideas.  
> This fic looks into the lives of Nicole and Waverly, just felt that the 2 needed some affection and coming out, so here goes. Also i am planning to write one, where they is a lot of sex involved ;) so i hope this chapter at least builds upto that.

The last month had been terrifying, tiring and well just the most fucked up month in the lives of Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Doc and Dolls. The team went through ups and downs, gunshots, witches and zombies. They deserved a night filled with people they cared and loved about, take time to reflect on their past and plan for the future. Wynonna still had tons of revenants to take down, Dolls had a secret to share, Waverly had Nicole and Nicole had her back and well Doc, just wanted to smoke a cigarette and ride a horse. 

They decided to chill at the homestead after finishing up their work on Friday. They quietly packed their belongings and tided the papers on the desk in the BBD office. Doc and Dolls drove back in Dolls’s car and the girls in Nicole’s cruiser. A very excited Wynonna wanted to sit in the back and just enjoy a police car ride without being handcuffed. On the way, the girls decided to pick up stuff that would keep them happy through out the night. “I need booze, tons of booze,” said Wynonna. Waverly turned to face a very happy Wynonna and said, “I want ice-cream and chips and noodles and chocolates and burgers and fries!” Looking up to Nicole who was focusing on the road beside her, whispered “And you!”  
Nicole couldn’t help but let out a dimpled smile that made Waverly weak in her knees and feel butterflies in her tummy. They looked at each other in such love and affection; Nicole lowered herself towards the cute Earp placing a kiss on her forehead without taking her eyes of the road for long. Wynonna pretended to chock her self in the back, “I swear if you both start being all cute I am going to kill my self”  
Nicole and Waverly just looked at each other and smiled. In that very moment, the little Earp felt safe and loved, her sister was there, and her girlfriend was Haught (hot!) and adored her for whom she was. She had never felt this content before not with Champ for sure. She wanted to lock this moment forever. Glad that she was well again and was sat next her Haught Cop girlfriend she placed her hand on Nicole’s thigh winning a big grin from Nicole. The hand on her thigh made Nicole’s heart beat 10 times faster, her body felt a wave go through her, all she wanted to do was stop the car, unbuckle her seatbelt and kiss the girl she fancied so much. “All in good time”, she thought to her self. 

Finally the girls made their way to the homestead with bags full of bottles and food. The boys who had been waiting 20 minutes jolted towards the cruiser with big eyes and tensed faces, they thought the worse had happened. But seeing the girls smile and laugh as they tried to pick all the bags from the cruiser gave them a sigh of relief. “Where in the name of the Lord have you three been? I nearly froze to death waiting in the cold!” Doc finally spoke furring his brows and moustache. “Don’t get your panties in a twist Doc! We were picking supplies” Wynonna spoke as she walked past Doc, “My what in a twist, my girl I don’t-“ “Doc! Be a gentleman and pick these bags up” Waverly yelled leaving her share of the bags and ran towards the door leaving a very confused Doc, Dolls behind and well Nicole just shook her head with a smile and walked towards the homestead with her share of the bags. 

Once settled, the tequila, whiskey and beer bottles were opened, food was put on the table and the gang sat around quietly eating up and drinking through their first round. Waverly took the chair opposite Nicole and got a smile from the red head while Wynonna sat next to Nicole slamming the whiskey bottle on the table, everyone looked up at her in confusion, “What? This is my dinner!” “Oh Wynonna, we do love you!” sighed Nicole. At that moment Waverly looked at her lover and her sister, she loved the fact that they got on well and were good friends. As she continued admiring, she saw Nicole dig into her fries and burger and would occasionally roll her eyes at Wynonna when the later would steal some of her chips. When Nicole looked up she caught Waverley staring at her with a smile on her face, she smiled and that made the little Earp realize what she was doing, so she shook her head and continued munching. A while later Nicole’s head jolted up as she felt a touch on her leg, she looked at Waverly and she had a grin that reached her ears. Waverly was gently rubbing her foot on Nicole’s calf under the table, their eyes were locked on each other and if for that moment they forgot where they were, all that mattered was Nicole and Waverly. Nicole’s mind wandered; falling for Waverly took a blink of an eye and a smile. But what would happen when they were finally together, just them. No revenants, no blood, no guns, no work, just the 2 lovebirds. Since their kiss in Nedley’s office and the intimate moment they shared in the barn that was interrupted by the late Willa Earp, both Nicole and Waverly never got a chance to be together on their own. Nicole knew she wanted the little one at every second but there was still a little hiccup in her heart. What if Waverly didn’t like being with her? What if when Waverly kissed her and didn’t feel the same? What if she never completely accepts being with a woman? What if..? “Oww!” Nicole yelped because Waverly pinched her calf with her toes and everyone at the table now had their eyes on Nicole in confusion, “My chest..it.. I don’t know.. like something pinched” The damage from getting shot by Willa was still there, Nicole had injured her ribs bad and the bruise was still very well visible. Waverly suddenly realize that even though things might have been quite recently, the injuries were still fresh and that the girl she was in love with had suffered pain she did not deserve. Waverly’s smile suddenly fell, to save Nicole she told Wynonna that she loved her; she had whispered it barely to reach Wynonna ears. It hit her, the woman who followed her no matter what, had her back at all times and gave her the space she needed and was in pain because of her had no idea that she was loved, she made a mental note to make sure she told Nicole that she was in love with her. “Well this is officially the worst funeral I have ever been too” Wynonna sighed looking at all the dull tired and lost faces. Nicole on the other hand started laughing, “You are right! We need to have fun, we have the weekend to ourselves, I have asked Nedley for a leave so I am planning to get drunk like I have never before” “I knew I liked you, baby girl you did good” Wynonna smiled placing her hand on Nicole’s shoulder and smiling at Waverly. “Shall we play some drinking games? Dolls rose from the dead gaining a rather surprised look from everyone, “What? I know how to have fun!” “Alright then Deputy Marshal, enlighten us” Wynonna eyes grew bigger in excitement. Everyone got up from their chairs and walked into the living room settling on the floor and couch. Nicole walked right behind Waverly close enough that she could whisper, “This night looks like it may get interesting” Waverly smiled as she turned around to face Nicole, “Oh I bet! Also, I cannot wait to see you get drunk” Nicole smiled “Why is that?” Waverly got up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s cheek close to her lips but not enough “I have plans that I bet you will like” Waverly winked at Nicole and took her hand and turned around to walk into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2: Friday night at the Homestead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weekend starts, the BBD team decide to have a weekend to themselves full of drinks and games.  
> Nicole and Waverly finally get a chance to know one and other and spend time together, who knows where this weekend would lead them. 
> 
> \------  
> Not really good with summaries but I hope this gives you an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like reading this as much as i love writing them.  
> Feel free to share your thoughts as i would love to know.  
> I am still quite new to this but i do hope you enjoy.

11pm-----------

As Waverly and Nicole walked hand in hand towards the living room they see everyone scrambling around to take their place. Dolls and Doc finally decide to sit on chairs near the centre table, while Wynonna with her true love (bottle of whiskey) takes the couch leaving 2 spots vacant for Waverly and Nicole. 

As Waverly reaches the couch, she takes the middle seat next to Wynonna and gestures Nicole to sit beside her. Nicole looks around at everyone and glances at herself, she is still wearing her uniform. She did carry her weekend bag but it was still in the boot of her cruiser. 

“I should get into something comfy, let me quickly go grab my bag”, she placed her beer on the small table next to the sofa and started walking towards the door. 

She felt the cold air on her face and instantly regretted not wearing her jacket. As she reached her cruiser she heard a rustle and turned around in a giff to check the reason. Her cop mode was on and before she could completely turn she had her gun out on eye-level towards the source. Standing at her gunpoint was Waverly wrapped in a blanket looking rather spooked with her hands up in the air and eyes open as wide as she could. 

“I could have shot you! What are you doing out here in the cold?”

“Erm…I missed you”, a slight smile started to form on Waverly’s face as she pulled her hands back down. 

Putting her gun back in its holster still a little shaken, Nicole started to smile at the little Earp. 

“I have not been out for more than a minute” 

“Well... I missed you the second you left my hand and... I thought maybe we could have a little minute alone” Waverly felt silly, she spoke as she looked down at her foot making circles in the snow. 

Nicole walked towards Waverly crossing her arms close to her chest to keep herself warm. As she stood close, barely inches between them, Waverly looked up to her full-blown dimpled smile. 

“That’s a big blanket you got there”

Waverly grinned and started to open her arms tightly holding the corners of the blanket. 

“I am good at sharing” she winked at Nicole as she gestured her to come ahead. 

As Nicole took a step forward she placed her hands on Waverly’s waist and pulled her gently so she could lean on the cruiser. Waverly neatly draped the two of them in her blanket and placed her hands on the taller girls’ neck. Once wrapped, Nicole circled her arms around Waverly placing them comfortably on her lower back. 

For a few moments they let themselves wander in each other’s eyes enjoying the cold wind against the warmth of their bodies in the blanket. Being so close, they could feel the other breathe and the growing pace of their hearts. Without sharing any words they knew they belonged to each other and that they were on the same page. Nicole’s heart felt a little lighter as the thoughts she had before while they sat on the dining table were leaving her mind. 

“So you got a bag of clothes for the weekend?” Finally Waverly opened up. 

“I always carry a pair of clothes, they come in handy on bad day at work”

“But… you carried some more… so you could stay the weekend?” The corner of her lip started to rise up ever so slightly. 

“Do you want me to?” Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow as she smiled at Waverly. 

“Well.. everyone in there seems like they are ready to get drunk and you did say you wanted to as well, so you being you, a cop and all I doubt you would want to break the law by drunk driving at 3 am and then having to arrest yourself for breaking the law and then handcuffing yourself so that you did not cause any damage to the public...” she finally looked up at Nicole who had her jaw open and brows furrowed. 

“Are you sure you did not win a world record in speaking the most words in just one breath?” and then there was silence, until they looked back at each other and burst out laughing. 

Waverly placed her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck and she accepted it by placing her chin on her head after she kissed Waverly on her head. A few moments passed before Waverly spoke again,

“Will you stay the weekend with me? I want you to”

“I did pack a few extra clothes… I wanted to stay with you for as long as I could.. glad you asked me first tough” As the words escaped her mouth, she felt Waverly smile. 

She lifted her head and saw Nicole for a quick second before pulling her close to kiss her. As the kiss grew stronger, she felt Nicole’s hands move to gently tighten her grip around Waverly. It was freezing cold, they were cold but the warmth they felt while kissing was unexplainable. They could have continued kissing all night when,

“Why the fuck do you want me to kill myself? What could I have possibly done!” Wynonna came banging out of the door, startling both Nicole and Waverly. 

Nicole looked at Waverly and whispered, “If your sister who I do happen to like, interrupts me kissing you again, I will kill her myself”

“I will gladly give you my shotgun” Waverly whispered back. 

As they both shared a laugh, Nicole quickly grabbed her bag and walked with Waverly towards to the homestead. 

“Don’t even think of going upstairs to change, I have lost all my patience waiting for you the two of you” Wynonna pointing her index finger as a threat to Nicole. 

“Hey Wynonna, Make your peace! Also… since when did you have patience?” A huge grin plastered Nicole’s face, she knew that was Wynonna’s catchphrase but seeing her face quite down made Nicole feel like she successfully took her revenge for interrupting her kiss with Waverly. 

“I am going to put a copyright on that line first thing in the morning” Wynonna thought to her self. 

As the trio walked in, Wynonna and Waverly quickly took their place on the couch. Doc and Dolls had already set everything ready to start their drinking games. Doc who was very confused so as to why drinking needed games managed to keep his questions to himself and decided to play along. 

Nicole placed her bag near the door and started to unbuckle her utility belt and placed it on the coat hanger. She pulled out her shirt from her uniform trousers and started to unbutton her sleeves to roll them higher up. As she began to unbutton the top 3 buttons (like she normally wore her uniform shirt) she heard a wolf whistle. Wynonna had her eyes on as she sipped some whiskey from the bottle. 

“Getting comfy HaughtStuff? The night is yet to start” As she winked at her sister’s girlfriend Waverly smacked her on her arm. After getting a little comfy, Nicole walked to the couch and sat closely next to Waverly, their shoulders and thigh touching. Nicole picked her beer form the table and placed her free hand on the Waverly’s knee. The contact made Waverly smile, she bit her lower lip gently and thought, “This is going to be a good night”

 

3am--------

After 5 drinking games, uncounted beers and shots later the homestead was in a fit of laughter as Wynonna who was starting to open her second bottle of whiskey tripped on the way back to the couch onto the floor like a star fish. 

Nicole and Dolls rose from their seats to quickly to help Wynonna up but found it difficult as their tummies hurt with laughter. Finally managing to raise Wynonna and place her back on her seat they started to calm. 

The games were fun even Doc enjoyed them. They got to know so much about each other, like Dolls wasn’t really all hard and tuff like he looked. The time Doc thought he had fallen in love with a horse name Taffy when he was young like 130 years ago. The time Wynonna met a guy in a club who turned out to be her probation officer she was yet to meet. When Waverly had a hamster she loved and how Nicole embarrassed herself when she first kissed a girl. So many different layers to the people they knew were out and they felt good sharing their memories with each other. The people sat in the living room were all so different and unique yet the same and they knew they had each other no matter what. 

As the food and drinks started to end, yawns started to rise. One after the other they were ready to hit the bed for a good night sleep only to welcome a good hung-over the morning after. Doc and Dolls decided to sleep in the barn with a live fire to keep them warm. Wynonna was already snoring on the couch making that her bed for the night. Nicole’s eyes were half shut, she kept to her word of getting drunk and drunk she was. Waverly on the other hand decided to take it slow she wanted to stay awake for as long as she could. She wanted to savour every second with Nicole and therefore kept her drinks tab to bare minimum. 

As Nicole and Waverly stood up, Nicole managed to help Waverly settle Wynonna on the couch properly before wrapping her in a blanket. While Waverly quickly gave the living room a clean sweep Nicole only managed to walk to the door pick her bag and walk 2 steps towards the kitchen. Waverly looked up to her rather drunk girlfriend and smiled as she walked closer to hold her hand in hers. 

“Where.. shall I sleep tonight? I could.. sleep.. on.. the.. roof.. if you want.. not roof.. ha ha ha.. why… would.. I do that.. I am not.. Santa..” Nicole giggled at the slurred words she managed to speak out. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh back. 

“You will be sleeping with me tonight… in my bed” 

“But… but… I… do not want… to trouble you… also you don’t… have to” Those words meant everything to Waverly, the woman who she was in love with who stood completely drunk in front of her cared about Waverly more than anything in the world.

“Trust me, I was waiting for this moment the entire evening” Waverly placed a quick kiss on Nicole’s lips as he took her bag from her hand and held her tight as they walked upstairs to her bedroom. 

Waverly’s night was just about to start and she couldn’t have been more excited.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Saturday at the homestead.

3:30am -----

Making their way up the stairs to Waverly’s bedroom was daunting yet exciting. Their minds were flooded with various thoughts of what their night had in play for them. 

“I SHOULD NOT have had that last beer…or… maybe those shots. Oh god… I am going to kill Wynonna. Am I sleeping with Waverly tonight? Fuck… Officer Nicole Haught you better not scare the woman away. I will not make a move… let her take control. Do not scare her away… I cannot hurt her feelings. Gosh… she smells soo nice, I want to kiss her all night long” thoughts kept flooding into Nicole’s mind while Waverly helped her walk up the stairs. 

“I am doing this! I am doing this! I am going to tell her how I feel about her; she deserves to know… she looks so… cute when she is drunk. Thank you Wynonna!” smiling at her thoughts Waverly now stood in front of her door and gave Nicole a quick glance. 

Greeted by a warm dimpled smile she gave out a happy sigh and pushed open the door. As they entered, Nicole had a quick look around Waverly’s bedroom, it was dimly lit with fairy lights and books in various languages took their place on the walls. 

It was cosy and Nicole loved it, “This is nice… I could stay here forever” The words spilled out before Nicole could think, worried how Waverly would react she looked at her only to see a full-blown grin. 

“Good! This is your house at least for the weekend, unless…” Waverly wanted to wake up and sleep with Nicole by her side. She wanted her to be a part her life. But maybe it was too fast, she… 

“Unless…” the word bought Waverly back from her thoughts. 

“Unless you decide you like this room better than yours and want to sleep here every night” the words felt right. Waverly wanted this and now she made sure Nicole knew that she wanted more from her, from them as girlfriends. 

They stood side by side with their hands wrapped around each other’s waist. They eyes met and their lips curled into an innocent smile, they were both excited though scared… it felt good. They could have stood there all night but, 

“Right, let’s get you changed and ready for bed” Breaking away from the moment, Waverly placed Nicole’s bag on her bed and started searching for something that looked like night clothes. She found none, as she turned around, Nicole was getting rid of her shoes. Once the shoes went off, she unbuttoned her uniform pants and as she unzipped… Waverly felt her spine tingle; she took a long breath and held it. 

Oblivious to the fact that Waverly was looking at her, Nicole wiggled her hips and pulled her trousers to her ankles kicking her feet to get rid of them. Still oblivious that she was being stared down at, Nicole went on to unbutton her uniform shirt further sliding it over her shoulders and onto the floor. 

Stood in the middle of Waverly’s room Nicole was now dressed in a dark green tank top and rather sexy looking black briefs. She looked up at Waverly who had her mouth open and was breathing heavy as if the air was lost. 

“I am ready for bed” Nicole’s hands gestured towards her body as she looked down at herself. 

Just as she was about to look up, Waverly’s hand was wrapping around Nicole’s waist while the other wrapped around her neck pulling her down for a kiss. It took Nicole’s drunken mind a minute to realize what was happening. 

When she did, she lifted her hands and placed them comfortably on Waverly’s back pulling her even closer. With every passing second their kiss grew stronger. Nicole could feel Waverly wanted more as she felt her hands move across her body pulling her gently to deepen their kiss. Lost in the warmth and passion of each other Waverly couldn’t stop to think how good Nicole’s lips felt on hers. The taste of her lip balm still present with a flavour of the Corona she had some time ago. 

Nicole’s head fell backwards as Waverly kissed down her neck and towards her collarbone. A moan escaped Nicole’s mouth that turned on an already excited Waverly. She started to take a step back and pulled Nicole forward with her. Once she reached her bed she let herself fall back pulling Nicole on top of her. 

As they fell on the bed, they stopped kissing. Nicole looked down at Waverly, 

“You are so beautiful… are you sure you want to do this? We have been drinking and I do not want this to turn into some drunken mistake that you will regret in the morning” Her drunken mind was starting to get a little sober. She was worried what Waverly would say next, 

“I do have some regrets in my life… but... doing you would never be one” She paused before “That sounded so romantic in my head…” she chuckled as she looked at Nicole taking her hand she took a deep breath and said “You shouldn’t worry about me Nicole… I wanted you the second I laid my eyes on you at Shorty’s… When you left… all I could think about was, how your lips would feel on mine… your hand in my hand… I wondered how a woman who seemed so confident on what she wanted and who she was… had so much patience in her… you did not push me… or try anything that would scare me away… you gave me the time I wanted… and that’s when I realised that I wanted you for every second of my life and that I… Love you” 

“You love me?” Nicole’s eyes widened, her heart felt warm. The woman who she fell head over heals for just said she loves her. She wanted to say so much but all she could say was, 

“Can I lay in your arms tonight?” truth be said, Waverly did not expect this. But then it hit her; Nicole had been through so much in the little time she had known her. She got kidnapped, thrown in a ditch, shot, but through all that she stood strong. She needed a shoulder to lay on too, she needed someone to take care of her, 

“Of course you can” Waverly smiled looking up at Nicole as she started to get up on the bed. Nicole lifted herself off Waverly and sat on one side of the bed a little drunk and nervous. 

“Why don’t you get comfortable, take whatever side you want…I will quickly get changed” Waverly stood up to get into her night clothes. Five minutes later she turned around to see ‘her’ Officer Haught tucked in a duvet sleeping. She gently got herself in bed and under the covers trying her best not to disturb Nicole. As she settled herself, Nicole opened her eyes to see a pair of eyes looking back accompanied by a huge smile. 

“Come here” Waverly whispered as she opened her arms gesturing Nicole to swoop in for a cuddle. Without hesitating, Nicole placed her head on Waverley’s shoulder and Waverly wrapped her up in her arms as she placed a gently yet long kiss on the Officers forehead. With a happy sigh they slowly closed their eyes and started to sleep. 

“I love you too” Nicole whispered low but the words didn’t go unnoticed as Waverly snuggled in more and smiled. 

10am--------

“WAVERLY!!!!!!!!” A scream that woke the dead, Wynonna was awake and hungry with a hangover that felt like she was hit by a truck. Waverly’s eyes opened in a shot and she groaned. She looked by her side to see an all to familiar sight. Nicole and Waverly were cuddled in the same manner as the night before. She looked at her girlfriend who had her eyes scrunched up and was rubbing her one eye with her knuckles growling at what monstrous thing woke her up. 

Waverly could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and with every passing second the thud increased. Wynonna banged opened the door and stood at the doorway with her eyes shut, hair messed up as if a cat slept in it, wearing just a tank top and her undies. 

“Food Waverly Food!” Waverly let out a heavy sigh, she wanted the night to be longer, she wanted to cuddle Nicole for just a tiny bit longer, 

“WAVERLY!!” Wynonna cried her name again as she walked towards to the bed and to lay next to Waverly. 

So here they were, in Waverly’s bed with Waverly in the middle and Wynonna and Nicole on her sides. 

“Food… food… fooooooood” Wynonna pleaded as she continuously poked Waverly on her arm. 

Making sure Wynonna could hear her disappointment; Waverly got up and practically jumped out of bed to get changed. Both Wynonna and Nicole stayed in bed enjoying its warmth, Wynonna turned to her side with her back facing Nicole. A few minutes passed when Nicole finally decided to open her eyes, the light in the room from the sun hurt her eyes and she felt the hangover well and good. Oblivious to who was on the bed she swooped closer to the body and placed her hand on the girls thigh (naked thigh) and nuzzled her nose in her back. 

“Good Morning to you too… HaughtStuff” As the words hit her ears, Nicole’s eyes shot open as she jumped back to the other side of the bed. 

“Fuck… FUCK!…. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”, Her eyes wide as buttons. She couldn’t believe who was in bed with her and as Wynonna turned around to face her with the big grin. Nicole’s face turned as pale as pale could be. 

“Please… tell me we did not…” Wynonna gave out a huge laugh. Waverly who was now in her Shorty’s t-shirt and jeans ready to go out to get breakfast stood confused at the doorway. 

“Waverly…” as she continued laughing, “ Nicole thought she… slept with me!” Nicole turned her head around to face Waverly to see she was laughing too. Turning her head from one Earp to the other a very confused and hungover Nicole got outta bed picking her bag to get changed. 

“I am not sure what is happening… but… I am not sure what is happening” Nicole whispered as she stood close to Waverly, she looked like a puppy that had lost her way. She could still hear Wynonna having fits of laughter and hitting her hand on the bed and Waverly was holding her lips tight trying her best not to laugh. 

Waverly cupped Nicoles face and kissed her cheek, “Oh baby, you did nothing wrong… go get dressed so we can grab some food from town.” Nicole innocently walked towards the bathroom, as she left the room she heard both the Earp sisters giggle followed by Waverly smacking Wynonna and Wynonna groaning, “You are so bad!” followed by more giggles. 

11am--------

“Nicole! I am going to the barn to ask Dolls and Doc what they want to eat, meet me at the car,” Waverly shouted from downstairs wearing her jacket and her scarf ready to leave the homestead. 

Nicole stood in the bathroom looking at her self in the mirror. Her hair was held in her braid, she always made sure to remove her braid before she slept unless she got really tired/drunk and forgot. Her head was pounding and her eyes were red but thinking about her night with Waverly made her smile. She quickly un-braided her hair, picked up a navy blue jumper and a light blue stone washed jeans from her bag and got dressed. 

Running down the stairs she picked up the first set of car keys she found, wore her shoes and knowing her eyes would fry the second she opened the door she put on her wayfarer. As she opened the door the chill hit her body making her take a deep breath in, she saw Waverly stood next to her cruiser talking to both Doc and Dolls who looked like they nearly survived death. 

“Good Morning,” tipping her imagery stetson she walked towards the trio. Waverly quickly turned around to see her girlfriend and was presented with a view that took her breath away. She wasn’t used to seeing Nicole outside her uniform and every time she did it was like she was falling for the woman again and again. As Nicole stood close to her talking to Doc, Waverly admired her, she loved the aura Nicole carried. Her hair was tied up in a sexy looking messy bun with a few loose locks, she had her sunglasses on and those fitted jeans were a cherry on the top. 

“Shall we go?” Waverly looped her hand around Nicole’s arm. She didn’t care that a conversation was still going on. She wanted Nicole time and that’s what she got. Waving goodbyes the girls walked to the cruiser only to realise Nicole picked up Dolls BBD car keys. Dolls gave a quick nod allowing the girls to use the SUV instead. 

Driving into town, there was silence with a few smiles and handholding. Waverly knew Nicole felt rough after last night but she enjoyed the company. Once in town, they entered the diner and were greeted by Eve, the owner herself. Nicole was getting to know people and quickly started chatting to the locals while Waverly stood quietly beside hear with her head in the menu. 

Eve’s daughter was Kat, a good-looking woman in the late 20’s. Waverly was pretty sure that Kat had a slight crush on Nicole. As Kat noticed Nicole, she quickly left all her work and scouted close to Nicole to help her out. 

“Bitch” Waverly cursed the woman in her mind before sending her a forced smile. 

Nicole noticed the friction but decided to let it go. As Waverly got ready to collect the order she turned to see a very happy Nicole chatting away with a now red-faced Kat. As she quickly collected the bags from the counter, Waverly practically ran towards Nicole, looped her hand around her arm, 

“Lets go!” the words were stern. 

As they bid good-byes, Waverly walked as fast as she could pulling the red head along. Once they reached the SUV Waverly let out her breath. 

“Wanna explain what that was all about?” Nicole asked raising her eyebrows to Waverly. 

“What? What is there to explain”

“Well you kind of just pulled me out of a conversation with Kat”

“So?”

“So… it may have seemed a little rude?” Nicole was slightly confused. 

“Well I am sorry… I just wanted to go home”

“Waverly… were you jealous that I was talking to Kat?” Nicole asked Waverly with a slight smile. 

“No! ... Maybe… Fine Yes! Yes I was” Looking up to Nicole with all seriousness. 

“I don’t like you smiling at people… well women… I want that cute smile just for myself… That stupid Kat was all over you… I mean… its obvious… look at you… that hair… the jumper… your butt in these jeans… I mean you are bloody hot… and you are Officer Haught… and I do think that….”

Nicole pulling her in for a kiss stopped Waverly’s rant. This was not some quick kiss but a long deep kiss that would tell the world, “you could fuck off, I am kissing my girlfriend”. 

“Home… Now” Waverly whispered though the kiss without letting go. 

“Oh yes…” Nicole spoke, as they finally pulled apart. 

“But first… lets pick up some doughnuts for Wynonna as distraction… don’t think I will let her live if she interrupts this time” Smiling down at the little Earp who was still wrapped in the arms. 

The rest of the journey went in a flash; they were both so desperate to just get home and into bed. 

“Food is on the table, doughnuts are there too!” Waverly was pacing through the house keeping all the stuff they bought ignoring Doc and Dolls who were sat on the couch. She quickly grabbed Nicole’s hand and walked towards the stairs to her bedroom. 

“DOUGHNUTS!” Wynonna banged opened Waverly’s bedroom door and ran downstairs. The trio briefly met on the stairs completely ignoring each other. Both the Earp’s had a goal; one for doughnuts the other for sex. 

Once in the bedroom Waverly pulled Nicole in closing and for the first time locking the bedroom door behind her. She paced towards Nicole and pulled her down for a kiss. Within seconds the kiss got deeper and then desperate. They wanted each other so bad, their hearts were pacing and their mind was blurry.  
As Nicole’s hands reached the hem of Waverly’s t-shirt she stopped and looked at her for a quick reassurance. Without saying a word Waverly lifted her hands pulling her T-shirt over her head and onto the floor before leaping into Nicole for another kiss. Nicole’s hands were still chilly from their drive to town, her touch made Waverly whimper into the kiss. It was the whimper that ignited some sort of fire in Nicole; she pulled her in more and shifted her lips towards Waverly’s neck. Waverly’s head tilted backwards and her breathing got heavy. With a quick hand movement, Nicole unhooked Waverly’s bra and within seconds it fell to the floor. Waverly was stunned with the Officers smoothness; she looked at her with a cute smirk. 

“You are beautiful…” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear before kissing her ear gently making Waverly moan into her ear. 

“Lets get into bed… I need you” Waverly whispered through her moan. 

As they moved away, they quickly undressed and got into bed and under the sheets in no time. Waverly was on her back and Nicole was on top. Nicole’s hands were helping her to stay above Waverly and their legs were entwined within each other. When Nicole bent down to kiss Waverly again, her thigh that was in-between Waverly’s thighs got closer to her warmth. The touch made the women moan into each other mouth and Waverly held Nicole close to pull her in. 

Nicole could feel how wet Waverly was and though she didn’t want to rush into things, she couldn’t wait to get down on her and make love to the woman she loved with her soul. Waverly was nervous, sleeping with a woman was new but this felt soo good. Nicole kissing her was eternal, the way she sucked on her nipples was mind boggling and Nicole going down on her was what she figured heaven felt like. With a loud moan into the pillow Waverly was in more love with the woman than she ever was. 

As Nicole made her way up, Waverly was breathing heavy and had a smile plastered on her face. Nicole couldn’t help but grin back at her; she bent down for another quick kiss. Waverly could taste herself on Nicole and that’s when she realised that she loved after sex kisses even more. A few moments passed and Nicole moved onto Waverly’s side, Waverly placed her head on Nicole’s shoulder and they both cuddled into the warmth. 

“That was… the best sex I have ever had” 

“Can I… I mean if you are ok with it… you could show me what you like… but… could I do you? Waverly looked so innocent, there was no doubt she was worried but she wanted Nicole to feel good too. 

“There is Sunday for that” Nicole kissed Waverly on her forehead and cuddled her tighter. 

They both fell asleep for a couple of hours enjoying the warmth and company. Until, Wynonna had eaten all the food and was hungry again and wanted attention. With a quick shower they joined the others downstairs and spoke about the town and its people. Watched movies and played board games as they ate take-away Chinese for dinner. 

Their Saturday was spent in a peaceful bliss with the occasional Wynonna being Wynonna. No revenants, no guns, no hell just happy faces and people they loved and cared. Nicole and Waverly finally took a step ahead and were more in awe for each other. Waverly on the other hand could not wait for Sunday to arrive, she knew she had some research to do before she was ready to woo the woman of her dreams who was now sat beside her holding her hand looking beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are much appreciated. I would love to know your thoughts :) Hope you enjoyed reading it.


	4. Sexy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend so far has been brilliant full of fun, booze, games and sex but then, 
> 
> “There is Sunday for that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank for for the comments and kudos you guys have left me. Your support means a lot. Apologies for the huge delay in writing the final chapter for this series. Work had kept me super busy.  
> But here it is, hope you guys enjoy it.

Sunday’s were meant to be lazy Period! This Sunday however, was going to be all that and more for one Waverly Earp. The gang had so far had a fun filled, alcohol fused weekend and had decided to take some time out and have a chill today. Their plan was to laze around the homestead, watch some movies and hog on some good food, all in all a perfect Sunday. Waverly and Nicole had finally taken a step ahead in their relationship and had never felt happier. Leaving aside the fact that the sex was great, they felt at ease, they knew that no matter what happens in the future they had each other.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nicole could feel how wet Waverly was, she couldn’t wait to get down on her and make love to the woman she loved with her soul. Nicole kissing her was eternal, the way she sucked on her nipples was mind boggling and Nicole going down on her was what she figured heaven felt like. With a loud moan into the pillow Waverly was in more love with the woman than she ever was. 

As Nicole made her way up, Waverly was breathing heavy and had a smile plastered on her face. Nicole couldn’t help but grin back at her; she bent down for another quick kiss. Waverly could taste herself on Nicole and that’s when she realised that she loved after sex kisses even more. A few moments passed and Nicole moved onto Waverly’s side, Waverly placed her head on Nicole’s shoulder and they both cuddled into the warmth. 

“That was… the best sex I have ever had” 

“Can I… I mean if you are ok with it… you could show me what you like… but… could I do you? Waverly looked so innocent, there was no doubt she was worried but she wanted Nicole to feel good too. 

“There is Sunday for that” Nicole kissed Waverly on her forehead and cuddled her tighter.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There is Sunday for that” Waverly was awoken from her rather sweet memory from Saturday with those words. She looked up at the ceiling as if finding for answers but found none. 

She looked around her room as the winter sun laid its warmth, she turned to her side to get closer to Nicole but was disappointed, Nicole was not in bed. Her side of the bed however, was still warm as Waverly ran her palm over it. The thought that she slept the night cuddled with Nicole made her feel content and a smile started to grow on her lips. 

With a quick yawn, stretch and rub of the eyes Waverly started looking for her phone. She picked it up form her bedside table and quickly went into the browser. She had to do her “research” if she was meant to woo the woman she loved. Looking at the white search bar blankly she realized she had no idea what to look for.

“How shall one have woman on woman lesbian sex, search” She whispered in as she typed the words on Google. 

“Oh my! Okay… this is very… visual…” after realizing that searching on Google wasn’t going to lead her anywhere she shut her phone placed it on her tummy and starred at the ceiling. 

“I need to know what she likes, like how I know what I like… or maybe I could do the things we did yesterday… she would like that too right?”

“Waverly Earp, I think you are going to be fine… its just Nicole… well not just… but its Nicole… maybe I could ask her to help me out… I could start… and then ask her what she would like me to do… simple”

What felt like a good solution to her questions, Waverly let out a happy sigh. She rolled herself out of bed and started to scout around to find some clothes. She could smell food being cooked in the kitchen; she figured Nicole being Nicole was making breakfast. She wore the first thing she could find which happened to be Nicole’s t-shirt. With a big grin she wore some shorts and wore the t-shirt cum short dress. With a jump in her step she walked down the staircase, the smell of good food was starting to make her hungry. 

Nicole had her back facing Waverly and was humming to a song while making pancakes. She was dressed in grey pajamas and a navy blue jumper and had the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Seeing Nicole so relaxed singing along with the song and moving her hips gently to the tune was exactly how Waverly wanted mornings to be. 

She walked towards her domestic goddess who had already made bacon and eggs and was currently making her last pancake. Gently sliding her hands on Nicole’s waist she placed her head on Nicole’s back and held her close. A smile grew on the red heads face, 

“Good Morning baby” Nicole greeted her girlfriend. 

“Good Morning to you too” Waverly whispered as stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed Nicole on her cheek.

“Why are you down here and not in bed with me?

“I just thought it being Sunday and all we could dive into a good breakfast”

“Oh Nic.. I do Lo…”

“Oh..My..God!! I love you HaughtStuff!” Wynonna happily yelled as she hurriedly ran towards Nicole placing a big wet kiss on Nicole’s cheek. 

“Hey! Girlfriend standing right here so hands off! This time I won’t miss shooting you” Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole passing on a stern look towards Wynonna who ignored it completely and was currently drooling over the breakfast spread. 

“Shooting? What do you mean this time you wont miss?” with a concerned look on her Nicole asked for an answer. 

“Well… all you need to know HaughtStuff is that, Waverly will shoot anyone including her very hot sister if they happen to take you away from her” Wynonna answered still drooling over the food 

Nicole just laughed looking at the Earp girls. 

“Don’t drool over the food Wyn, get Dolls and Doc and lets start eating before it gets cold” Nicole told Wynonna as she placed the final pancake on the plate. 

Rushing out of the kitchen in her shorts Wynonna stood on the porch completely oblivious to the freezing winter. 

“HaughtChef has pancakes bacon and eggs, come on in quick losers!” rushing back into the kitchen Wynonna sat on the chair ready to dig in. 

As Nicole and Waverly settled themselves on the table, Doc and Dolls entered the homestead looking like hungry children. 

“Why… Miss Haught you have prepared us a fine meal… I couldn’t be less great full” Doc tipped his hat to Nicole as he settled on the chair.

The homestead had never been this quite, everyone was enjoying their breakfast helping themselves to more of what Nicole had prepared. Looking at all the happy faces Nicole let out a happy sigh and continued eating her breakfast. Once all the plates were empty and the people were satisfied Nicole got up to clear the table. 

“Nicole… let us.” Dolls stood up taking the plates from Nicole. 

“You made us a brilliant breakfast, let us clear it for you”

“Thank you Dolls… such a gentleman. Also, I should get home, CJ would be hungry too” Nicole spoke as she stood up to go to the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Nicole started to get changed. Waverly walked in closely and sat on the end of her bed looking at Nicole getting ready. 

“Will you come back?” the words came out as a whisper from Waverly’s mouth. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Wait… Why don’t you come over to my place? You have never been there and you can finally meet CJ!” There was a slight excitement in Nicole’s voice.

“I would love that!” without any hesitation Waverly jumped out of her bed and paced around the room to get dressed. 

Downstairs, Doc, Dolls and Wynonna had already cleaned the kitchen and were playing a game of cards. 

“We are going to Nicole’s… to feed CJ” Waverly spoke as she poked her head through the wall. 

“Use protection... oh wait… you don’t need to worry about that anymore… such a blessing… have fun lovebirds… don’t do anything I wont do!” with a shit eating grin on her face Wynonna sent flying kisses to the girls who were at the door grinning ready to leave the homestead. 

The ride towards Nicole’s house was quite until, 

“It’s Sunday” Nicole spoke sharing a quick glance towards Waverly. 

“HmmMmm… I know…” Waverly gulped hard and kept looking straight ahead she knew if she saw Nicole now she would melt. 

Both the girls smiled the rest of the way and within no time they were at Nicole’s house. Once in, CJ was walking between Nicole’s legs demanding food and attention. This was the first time Waverly had ever been to Nicole’s place. 

Nicole lived in an apartment not far from town. It was a medium sized modern 2-bed apartment with minimalistic decor. Whilst Nicole was busy patting and feeding CJ, Waverly took a walk around the apartment gathering all the information she saw in front of her. The apartment was squeaky clean and every object had its perfect place. The furnishing was modern posh and fitted well with Nicole and her personality. There were a few images of people around the TV, a few of Nicole from when she used to play basketball at university. Waverly sighed and smiled as she took in all the information laid in front of her. She took a few steps back only to be cuddled in by Nicole who had her face resting on Waverly’s shoulder and hands wrapped around her.

“You like?” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.  
“I love it… this is soo you. Thank you for letting me in your life”

“Well… you are my girlfriend who I happen to love quite a lot” Nicole whispered back and kissed Waverly on her cheek before trailing her lips towards her ear for a gentle nibble. 

“Hmm… you know exactly what I like” Waverly closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

“I am getting there… all I know is that I want you to feel good”

“Oh… trust me this is great”

“Is it now?” 

Whilst enjoying the moment, Waverly didn’t realise that Nicole’s hand had made its way under her top. As her fingers started to rub against Waverly’s nipple she felt her heart flutter and with every passing second and stroke her breathing got intense. 

“Stop… don’t…” Waverly whispered. 

“Is everything ok? I am sorry… did I…”

“Shh… you didn’t do anything… it’s just… I need a minute” 

With that Nicole let go of Waverly and took a step back, still a little confused to what happened. Waverly turned around to face Nicole and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” 

“Of course… its right around there”

“Cool… give me 5 minutes I will be back” Waverly looked into Nicole’s confused eyes and smiled. 

Nicole let out a sigh and sat on her couch trying to figure out what might have happened. She was trying to wonder if she stepped out of a line or took things a little too fast. She looked over to her kitchen and saw that CJ had finished her food and was walking towards her bed for a nap. 

“I need to calm myself down… I love Nicole and I want to make sure she knows that” Waverly spoke to her self in the mirror before she splashed her face with water and patted it dry. With a final puff of air she shook her head with courage and made her out towards Nicole. 

Nicole was settled on the couch and looked lost in her thoughts. As she walked closer, Nicole noticed her and lifted her head to see Waverly walking towards her with a smile on her face. She stood right in front of Nicole and looked down on her. 

“Hi beautiful ” Waverly voice was low but her smile grew

“Hello” The dimples were starting to show on Nicole’s face.

Waverly opened her legs enough to place them each on Nicole’s side to sit on her lap. Nicole helped her by pulling her forward and placing her hands on her back for support. 

With a final look into Nicole’s eyes, Waverly tilted her head and kissed her girlfriend on the neck. Her hands made their way through the red girls hair and her fingers started to gently pull her head closely towards herself. Her kisses left a trail on Nicole neck to her collarbone. She could hear slight moans from Nicole and could feel her breath heavily. Every moan made Waverly smile into her next kiss, the fact that Nicole was enjoying what was given to her made Waverly more and more confident. 

Breaking the kiss for a second the pair looked at each other before Waverly pulled her top off and threw it behind her. Her fingers trailed back towards her bra clasp and within seconds it was unhooked and thrown on her top. Nicole smiled and gave out a big sigh; Waverly was certain that she saw Nicole’s eyes sparkle with lust. 

“You are a vision” Nicole’s words had magic dusted all over them. 

Waverly decided to answer that best by pulling her in for another kiss this time more needy. Nicole’s hands moved up Waverly’s bare back and her nails gently scratched their way down her back leaving trails of red.  
Waverly let out a loud moan in her kiss and tilted her head backwards. Nicole’s lips found their way on her now stretched neck all the way to her chest. 

“Lets go inside” Waverly managed to whisper out some words. 

Without hesitating, Nicole stood up carrying Waverly in her arms with her legs wrapped around her waist to the bedroom. Once in, she placed her carefully on her bed. She looked at her half dressed girl laying on her bed looking beautiful and smiled. Waverly smiled back and started to get up. She fingers made way to Nicole’s top pulling it over her head and on the floor. The next second passed and Nicole’s bra made its way on the floor. The sight of Nicole’s well-toned body sent a shiver down Waverly all the way through her spine to in-between her legs. 

She sat back on the bed and hooked her fingers in Nicole’s belt loop and pulling her forward. Looking up to Nicole she unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them pulling them down to her ankles. A deep breath later her fingers played with the hem of Nicole’s underwear, she placed a kiss on her tummy right above the hem. 

“Wave…” Nicole let out a whisper. 

Hearing her name like that gave Waverly another push of confidence and within no time she pulled her underwear down to see a very naked very hot Nicole Haught standing right in front of her. She held her hand and pulled her down to her side on the bed. Nicole tried to lift herself up so she could be on top on Waverly. 

“Not today Officer” Waverly gently held her hand out and started to make her make on top of Nicole. 

“Today I set the rules” and with those words the shy and scared Waverly was gone. 

Waverly bend forward and kissed her way through Nicole’s body, from her neck to her shoulders to her chest. She sucked on Nicole’s nipples turning them hard and ready for more. After giving them both good attention, she made her way down placing kisses with gentle bites. Within no time she found herself in between Nicole’s legs kissing her thighs. She knew Nicole was ready; her legs were open wide and were begging Waverly for love. 

“Are you sure? We can wait you know” Nicole managed to speak 

“I haven’t been more certain”

The next thing heard was Nicole’s loud moan of pleasure as she felt Waverly’s tongue on her now very hot very wet clit. Hearing Nicole moan made Waverly more needy and she made sure her tongue showed that. If she thought Nicole was sweet now was when she knew for sure, tasting Nicole in her mouth was the best thing she could have ever imagined.

With every stroke Nicole’s moans got louder and desperate, Waverly slid a finger in and gently moved it in and out. Nicole’s hand grabbed hold of Waverly’s head making sure it didn’t move an inch. With her one hand tangled in Waverly’s hair, her other hand clenched onto the sheets as her hips moved in rhythm to Waverly magic. 

“Wave… don’t you dare stop! “

“Just a little… please”

“Yes!”

“Oh fuck! Wave…”

Nicole’s body shivered with the aftershocks of Waverly’s work. She smiled as she felt her girlfriend making her way up placing tiny kisses on the way. Once they eyes met, they smiled, Waverly bent down and kissed Nicole on her lips. The kiss wasn’t needy or lust filled rather gentle saying –I Love You-

Waverly slipped on the side, placed her head on Nicole’s shoulder and her entwined her fingers in Nicole’s hand. Moments passed; there was silence, a silence that was not awkward but just perfect. Nicole let out a happy sigh and turned to face Waverly. She gave her a kiss on her temple. 

“That was heavenly”

“Are you sure you have not done this before?” That earned a gentle whack from Waverly. 

“Just you… only you” Waverly whispered back as she cuddled tighter into Nicole’s arms and warm body.

“Well… Waverly Earp… you are a really good student and learner”

“Ha! One of my few tricks” She placed a kissed on Nicole’s shoulder. 

The afternoon felt perfect, they felt perfect wrapped in each other’s arms smiling with no fear of the world. For a second they both wished that time would stop and that they could be this happy forever. 

“Wave… can I ask you something?”

“Hmm… ask”

“Will you like to go out on a date with me?”

“Isn’t it a little late for that?”

“Well… with you by my side… it’s never to late for anything”

“Are you always such a charmer?”

“Only with you… and Wynonna”

SLAP!!!!

“Ouch! I was only joking”

“You are mine Nicole Haught… only mine”

“You are hot!”

“I wish to you be… soon”

Nicole looked at Waverly with a confused look, her mind took a minute to realise what Waverly meant by what she just said. Not that it bothered her in any way but she questioned her luck for a second. She was ready to have Waverly in her life forever and ever but to know that Waverly might just want the same made her feel over the moon. But just to confirm, 

“Wait… what do you mean..?”

Waverly stopped Nicole from completing her sentence and kissed her, 

“Let’s sleep… then we have to go back to the homestead”

Waverly had a grin on her face that clearly gave Nicole the answer she was looking for. With a quick nod she tightened her grip on Waverly and cuddled her as they both shut their eyes for a quick nap wrapped in love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments mean a lot! So why not leave a few? ;)  
> I am planning on writing some more WayHaught series, if there are any prompts please fell free to share. I would love to hear form you.


End file.
